This invention relates to a tool for use in the installation of horizontal siding boards. Each siding board has a lower edge which overlaps the upper portion of the previously installed board by a predetermined amount to ensure protection of the main structure from the weather. This overlap is important but the need for uniformity in the exposed portion of the board is also important. Provided there is sufficient overlap, board spacing between the lower edges is the more important factor and a gauging tool is desirable.
Siding boards are often made in lengths which require the services of two people to install. Provision of a tool to support one end of a board in its destined location on the wall enables one person to do the installation with relative ease.
Sliding boards are made also in different widths so it is desirable that the same tool should be adaptable to a range of board widths.
Several devices have been disclosed, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 368,574; 4,208,799; 4,425,714; 4,473,100; 4,484,392; all of which use the top edge of the last previously installed board as a support for the respective device. Some boards may vary in width over their lengths and from board to board and any device using the top edge as a reference will automatically reflect this width variation in the distance between the lower edges of adjacent boards, which is undesirable. Also, all of these devices use some form of hook to provide the support and require that the board being installed must be left un-nailed over some of its length so that the device can be removed.
Other devices have been disclosed, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 421,746; 445,681; 3,463,480; 3,518,770; 3,904,184; 4,158,455; in which some form of nail or spike has been used to support the device and the board being installed. The Mooney Pat. Nos. 421,746 and 445,681 show nut-and-bolt fasteners with separate awls to secure the devices to the building but in general these devices are relatively complicated to manufacture and to use.
Other devices have been disclosed, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 325,811; 652,256; 774,114; in which nut-and-bolt type fasteners have been used to lock sliding members together.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a tool which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use while ensuring maximum accuracy of installation with no damage to the siding material.